Video Girl Hinata
by anju.nakahara
Summary: El solo busca amor, pero luego de terminar con el corazón roto… ¿podrá encontrar aquel sentimiento que tanto anhela atreves de un vídeo?


_**Sé que muchos no leerán esto pero quiero desahogarme de algún modo. Y ¿quizás sea un aviso?**_

**Hola, sé que les debo muchas historias por continuar pero en estos últimos días tuve algo así como depresión al descubrir que las primeras historias que escribía, cuando era una chica aun inexperta se encontraban en otros foros con sujetos usurpadores que vinculaban esas historias como suyas (Lo que más vergüenza me da es notar cuantas faltas de ortografía tenía en ese entonces, muchas más de la que tenía antes, si volviera el tiempo atrás me hubiera regalado a mí misma un diccionario )**

**Sé que esas historias han sido de hace pues, cuando tuve mi primera computadora hace mucho tiempo, pero es doloroso de cierta manera notar que otras personas reciben comentarios cuando realmente son tus historias, las que ellos están subiendo.**

**Quizás nadie recuerde esas historias, yo me acuerdo de una y de la que ha sido copiada casi ridículamente. "Video Girl Hinata" esa historia me la imagine a medida que veía nuevamente video girl ai, la de la chica del VHS. Digamos que fue mi primer anime ecchi o algo así xD. Y como por ese entonces me enamore perdidamente de la pareja NaruHina me los imagine, cabe destacar que los personajes no son muy parecidos. Pero igual hice el intento.**

**Y ahora que quizás estoy en la etapa de aceptación, me ha dado por pensar que no debería dejar ninguna historia de lado. Después de todo cada una forma un mundo que me imagino, quizás como desearía que fuera mi vida o…la satisfacción de pensar que mis historias entretienen a alguien, siempre he pensado que lo que uno escribe es el reflejo de lo que uno espera, o también de la clase de imaginación que su alma de niño tiene.**

**Bueno no le demos más preámbulo a esto, simplemente en resumen les diré que esta historia que les traigo a continuación fue mi primer mundo, cuando yo era una simple criatura llorona que deseaba aventuras, que había empezado con el simple nombre de Senritsu, en el foro Naruto Uchiha.**

**Esta historia esta corregida, mucho mejor que la original y con capítulos más largos. Después de todo, como autora original puedo arreglar mis errores ^^.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y por eso lloro día y noche.**

**Adaptación a Video Girl Ai, pero no es una adaptación al 100%**

*Naruto*-Pensamiento

-Naruto- Habla

**#################################################################################################**

En una hermosa ciudad mitad urbana, mitad rural vivía un guapo y despreocupado joven rubio de nombre Naruto, tenía apenas unos 17 años de edad. Pero sus ojos ya conocía el dolor de perder un ser querido y de sentirse rechazado por la sociedad.

Pero a la vez, su corazón parecía ya tener dueña, adorando de esa manera a una chica de cabellera rosa como los pétalos de cerezo. Sakura era una joven unos meses menor que él, lo suficientemente hermosa que había logrado tener a su amigo loca y perdidamente enamorado desde hace años gracias a su increíble mirada esmeralda.

El jamás había tenido experiencia con las mujeres, más bien el único acercamiento que había logrado tener con ellas fue cuando por culpa de su abuelo había sido confundido con un pervertido en un baño público. Es por esa razón que solía pedirle consejo a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, el joven más popular dentro de la escuela, siempre solía rechazar cualquier tipo de regalos que hermosas chicas e incluso mujeres casadas le ofrecían. Según las jóvenes:

"_Él era el vivo retrato de la perfección, gracias a su cabello y ojos negros, tan negros como el ébano donde ningún rastro de emoción lograba disminuir aquel hermoso rostro esculpido por los dioses"_

Pero había un gran problema aparte de que su mejor amigo fuera de pocas palabras, las suficientes para no darle ningún tipo de consejo amoroso que no fuera una sacudida o un coscorrón por insistente…Sakura, la dueña de su corazón, el amor de su vida…se encontraba completamente enamorada de ese hombre que era su mejor amigo.

Naruto lo sabía, se lo había memorizado a tal grado que incluso se despertaba a media noche por culpa de alguna pesadilla que involucraba la formalización de aquella pareja. Pero a pesar de eso, el chico de unas raras marcas en sus mejillas no se rendía, elaborando complicadas situación que lograban fundirle el cerebro con tal de que aquella hada de rosa le mirase muchos más segundos de lo que miraba a Sasuke.

* * *

Un día especial, Naruto con mucho más humor salió de la cama procurando salir con el pie derecho, pues debía salir todo absolutamente perfecto. Con gran entusiasmo se fue a clases mientras un encantador hombre parecido a él lo miraba curioso.

Se ha levantado temprano…sin duda está muy entusiasmado por las clases—Su padre Minato ingenuamente sonrió pensando que la emoción de su retoño se debía al hecho de emprender su viaje para recibir la sabiduría educacional—Pero se ha ido sin desayunar…-preocupado

El ambiente familiar de Naruto era únicamente él siendo el menor, y luego su padre. Los dos vivían en una gran casa que muchas veces era solitaria debido a que su padre pasaba más tiempo trabajando para poder sacarlos a ambos adelante. Por otra parte los recuerdos que tenia de su madre eran vagos recuerdos que se resumían en siempre ver a una mujer de gran cabellera roja alejarse llevando de la mano a alguien…por más que Naruto la siguiera en sueños nunca lograba detenerla o ver la cara del pequeño que ella tenía en manos. Por eso el no necesitaba más hechos que evidenciaran el simple alejamiento de su madre del núcleo familiar.

-*Pero eso no me pasara a mí, yo encontrare a alguien que me ame y que nunca se aparta de mi lado…Sakura-chan voy por ti, dettebayo*-Y con esos pensamientos, el joven Namizake corrió por toda la ciudad.

Al momento en que las clases terminaran, Naruto nerviosamente se acercó donde la muchacha invitándola casualmente al parque. Sakura acepto curiosa por el comportamiento tan tímido del usualmente siempre ruidoso Namizake. Pero en el transcurso del camino ningún comentario fue dicho, El chico zorro iba tan callado como un fantasma, mientras la Haruno se encontraba demasiado aburrida como para desear continuar con esa salida.

El ambiente simplemente se volvió intranquilo cuando ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas alejadas del parque. Mientras el corazón de Naruto palpitaba como cual tambor, Sakura se encontraba curiosa intentando averiguar cuál había sido la urgencia del chico para invitarla a un lugar tan apartado.

-*Vamos Naruto, es el momento de la confesión, siempre hemos soñado con este momento, siempre hemos tenido que ser su amigo, pero ahora no…es todo o nada*-Medito unos momentos para darse ánimo, intentando calmar los nervios antes de confesarse por primera y última vez a la muchacha—Sakura-chan…

-Si Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo quería decirte…-sus mejillas se encontraban tiñéndose de un encantador rojo que lo hacía verse tierno ante los ojos de cualquiera que estuviera realmente enamorado de él…Pero rápidamente su cara se volvió tan pálida al notar como Sasuke aparecía corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-A…ayúdenme—comento con cierta vergüenza bien oculta en su petición, mientras a lo lejos se podía apreciar al club de admiradoras del joven que aclamaban por él.

Pero ¡¿que se creen ellas?!—Una muy enfadada Sakura rápidamente oculto al joven, mientras Naruto aún seguía pálido al notar como su confesión parecía no querer realizarse. Una de las chicas que parecía liderar el grupo se apartó de estas para acercarse a Naruto, la bella compañera de clase de ambos, los miraba curiosa por verlos juntos en un parque. Sus ojos azules simplemente estudiaron el ambiente que le indicaba perfectamente que Sakura escondía algo.

-¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?—

-No…-fue la simple respuesta desanimada de Naruto que deseo realmente que esa fuera la verdad.

¿Qué ocurre ino-cerda?, ¿se te ha escapado alguien?

-Si a Sasuke-kun… ¿Acaso estas celosa?—La pregunta de su amiga/rival toco una fibra sensible de la furiosa muchacha, la cual simplemente marco el territorio abriéndose así ante todos a pesar de que aquello le pudiera costar.

-¡Si lo estoy, a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun y no permitiré que intenten nada con él!—Sasuke al oír aquella confesión detrás de uno de los arbustos simplemente se quedó sin palabras, mientras que el pobre rubio se encontraba cabizbajo, con su alma en un hilo mientras su corazón se encontraba roto en sus manos. Por muy frio que Sasuke fuera, el apreciaba de sobremanera a Naruto, como el hermano que alguna vez quiso tener, como la persona que a pesar de todo soportaba su fría indiferencia con una sonrisa.

No era justo que él, el tan insensible y frio Sasuke, se llevara el amor de la vida de su amigo, de su querido y buen amigo. Por eso armándose de valor salió de entre los arbustos, mientras Sakura a espaldas de él sentía su corazón latir salvajemente, incapaz de voltearlo a ver, simplemente espero ya que sus piernas no parecían recordar cómo funcionaban.

-Lo siento Sakura…no eres mi tipo—Unas simples palabras, dichas con un toque frio e indiferente lograron destruir el corazón de esa muchacha, irónicamente dos corazones habían sido destruidos mientras los fragmentos eran tan pequeños que se perdían entre cada lagrima que caía al suelo.

-¡Eres un bruto!—Estallo rápidamente Ino al ver como su Amiga/Rival comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.

-No…está bien…yo…siempre lo supe—Sakura se levantó del asiento mientras bajando la mirada huía de allí, con una gran dignidad a pesar de haber sido rechazada. Ino la siguió pues a pesar de que siempre se molestaban, seguían siendo amigas.

-Lo siento…-susurro al viento el Uchiha mientras miraba el camino que había tomado la hermosa muchacha de cabellera larga y rosa, Las otras muchachas del club de admiradoras se encontraban aun buscándolo, pero parecía que ni para el Uchiha ni para el Namizake, el tiempo avanzara. Con lentitud el chico de cabellera negra se sentó al lado de un silenciosa y nada normal Naruto, ambos se encontraban callados mirando al frente y a la vez la nada.

-¿Porque…Por qué la rechazaste?...si tú…-

-Puede ser que sea un frio insensible como sueles llamarme pero…jamás traicionaría a un amigo…-nuevamente un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos—Aun puedes reconquistarla, deberías haberla seguido ahora que se encuentra llorando…

-No…es una mala idea que me aproveche de esto, además…no quiero ya saber nada mas de esto…-El joven de ojos negros intento pararlo pero Naruto logro alejarse de él, intentando por todos los medios que las lágrimas no evidenciaran más su estado de ánimo- **Al final…no hay nadie para mí, después de todo…todo lo que amo, todo lo que alguna vez he querido…desaparecerá, para jamás volver**

Aquel día perfecto rápidamente fue oscurecido por la fría e impredecible lluvia, cada charco que estorbaba en la corrida de Naruto solo le provocaba que se pusiera de pie a pesar del golpe y de lo sucio que ya se encontraba su uniforme. Y fue en el momento en que la lluvia fue tan intensa y traicionera, que logro notar un videoclub…

* * *

Un videoclub extraño que jamás había visto antes, después de todo lo de rentar videos y esas cosas, ya era demasiado anticuado como para que uno estuviera aun en funcionamiento.

Aunque pensándolo bien…esto ayer no estaba…-Atraído por algo, pensó que la mejor forma de escapar de la lluvia era entrar…y quizás rentar algo para calmar el dolor de su ya no corazón.

Al momento de entrar una luz lo cegó por unos breves momentos, y al momento de haber logrado abrir sus ojos azules, estos rápidamente fueron abiertos por la sorpresa de encontrar estanterías llenas con videos de hermosas muchachas de distintas edades. Se paseó por cada pasillo intentando averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso, cuando en una estantería destacado, se encontraba un único video, en la portada se podía apreciar a una hermosa muchacha de cabellera larga azulada, sus ojos aperlados parecían otorgarle tanta dulzura y compresión.

Era demasiado irreal como para ser una fotografía, tal vez se trataba de algún dibujo realista de alguna ninfa o una diosa…y fue cuando algo llamo la atención del muchacho, unas letras en rosado que juntas escribían "Ámame…Video Girl Hinata", dentro de él algo imploraba que lo comprase, a pesar de que muy dentro de él le advertía que era una portada sospechosamente idéntica a las que su abuelo pervertido coleccionaba. Su mano sin esperar la orden de su cerebro tomo el objeto, apreciando lo rara y a la vez nueva que se veía en comparación a las demás.

-¿Dónde demonios esta la caja?—con el video en mano busco entre el lugar un indicio de donde podía comprarla, cuando unas risas pervertidas inundaron el lugar, se dirigió hacia el nacimiento de estas y únicamente para su sorpresa se encontró con un hombre mayor de cabellera blanca, a la cual solía siempre llamarlo ermitaño pervertido.

-¿Viejo?—enfoco su vista en lo que su tan querido abuelo tenía entre sus manos, un video de una chica completamente desnuda en la portada- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

Rápidamente el hombre se le acerco propinándole un coscorrón bajando su mirada a la altura del chico mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No me llames viejo, Sabes muy bien mi nombre Naruto, este es mi trabajo nocturno…y veo que te ha agradado uno de nuestros nuevos productos—con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Trabajo nocturno?, ¿Tu producto?...no quiero saber nada de esto, será mejor volver a casa y alejarme de las malas influencias que irradia Ero-sensei—intentando volver a la lluvia que ya no le parecía tan mala

-Déjame ver que es lo que llevas…-arrebatándole el video de las manos mientras lo examinaba con detalle—Ya veo lo que sucede, has tenido una decepción amorosa, ¿verdad?

-….—desviando la mirada

-Este video es lo mejor que has podido elegir…ya veo que te agradan las mujeres con bastante "pechonalidad" y está sin duda está aprobada por mí—nuevamente riendo, mientras su boca se llenaba de baba. El joven le arrebataba el objeto rápidamente

-Simplemente dime cuánto cuesta, viejo pervertido—avergonzado, su sentido común le rogaba escapar de la mirada burlona de su abuelo, pero su terquedad le exigía llevarse consigo aquello.

-¡No me llames así!...y no cuesta nada puedes llevártelo gratis con esto—entregándole una tarjeta que saco de su bolsillo

-Y ¿esto?—mirando curioso la tarjeta

-Como eres mi nieto puedes convertirte en cliente de este local de esa manera puedes sacar cuantas veces quieras los videos que más te agraden-Con una gran sonrisa

-Eh… ¿Gracias?—Rascándose la cabeza desconfiado de que su abuelo fuera tan…dócil

-Estoy feliz ya que desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie había venido…solo las personas realmente puras de corazón pueden entrar en este local

-Entonces ¿cómo es posible que trabajes aquí?—alzando una ceja

-¿Qué has dicho Naruto?—volviéndole a regalar otro golpecito

-Que estoy realmente sorprendido…-Cambiando rápidamente el tema

-¿Por qué?—siendo el quien esta vez alzo una ceja ante su nieto

-Por qué un viejo tan pervertido como tu administre este lugar-

-Si es que hay algunas perso…oye, ¡ven aquí maldito niñato!-

-Adiós Abuelo, nos vemos al rato—Escapando antes que lo volviera a golpear

De esa manera antes de recibir la paliza del año cortesía de su querido abuelo, huyo junto con el video intentando recordar en el camino donde se encontraba la vieja reproductora de videos de su padre.

* * *

Apenas noto la casa con las luces apagadas supo que su padre aun no llegaba del trabajo, por lo que entrando y sacando del armario el reproductor, metió el video teniendo el nivel de curiosidad tan alto que ni siquiera espero comer algo para ver de qué se trataba aquel famoso artefacto.

Sin ningún tipo de introducción o alguna música el video rápidamente comenzó a funcionar dándole paso a una hermosa muchacha que parecía mirarlo a él y no a la cámara.

-H…hola…mi nombre es Hinata—comenzó a hablar con una hermosa y tímida sonrisa, para luego quedarse nuevamente atrapada con la vista enfrente—o…no parece muy feliz, al parecer no es un buen momento para hablar…-susurro, mientras su mirada parecía triste, capaz de ver todas las emociones del muchacho—te han rechazado…¿verdad?

Rápidamente Naruto recordó lo sucedido en la tarde, sintiéndose realmente triste al pensar que su corazón jamás se volvería a recuperar.

-¡No estés triste!-Le grito, un grito tan dulce que lo hizo levantar la mirada para verla, sorprendiéndose de pensar que ella realmente pudiera verlo, saber que era el quien la miraba—No entiendo como una mujer, pudo rechazar a un chico tan atractivo y dulce como tú—con sus mejillas sonrojada desviando levemente la mirada

-*Es…como si sus palabras realmente fueran para mi*-levemente sonrojado

Si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de ver una sonrisa tuya…sin duda han de ser muy hermosas como tu…-sonriéndole devuelta, para luego quedar unos leves minutos en silencio— ¡Ya sé!—con aquel grita el chico se sobresaltó mientras extrañado miraba el avanzar de aquel extraño video—Te ayudare para que ella se dé cuenta que eres un muy buen partido, así que deja que te consuele

Al terminar con aquella simple frase, las luces comenzaron a aprenderse y apagarse, mientras el televisor dejaba de visualizar el contenido del video, y con terror Naruto se daba cuenta que la pantalla adquiría la apariencia parecida a cuando la chica del aro salía.

- *Voy a morir, voy a morir*-temblando asustado incapaz de moverse, repentinamente la pantalla comenzó a brillar logrando que el joven apenas pudiera ver como una mano salía del televisor—¡Es la chica del aro!, ¡Samara no me mates!—entrando en pánico.

Pero apenas pudo colocarse de pie, presencio como del televisor surgía una chica, nada más que la chica del video la cual apenas pudo salir fue aparar rápidamente en brazos de Naruto provocando que ambos cayeran juntos en el suelo, unidos por un inocente beso.

No cualquier beso, era el primer beso para Naruto.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

################################################################################Para los que nunca habían leído E**sta historia, les recomiendo enormemente Video Girl Ai. Y por sobre todo el Manga.**

**Y para los que ya conocían esta historia, por favor perdónenme por no continuarla pero como les había contado en un principio (Y tal vez se saltaron) Me dio esa depresión que suele dar cuando se descubren que te suplantan la identidad y esas cosas.**

**Y por cualquier cosa, yo era Senritsu en el foro Naruto Uchiha, yo fui quien escribió esta historia (La historia original es un verdadero desastre en cuanto a faltas de ortografía y normas, por eso la he decidido modificar para que fuera más entendible. Y para agregar más personajes)**

**Voy a continuar con mis otras historias, pero esta será más corta dado que anteriormente hace muchos años ya había avanzad más con esta historia, el final ya lo tengo en mente y solo debo corregir y agregar las nuevas situaciones.**

**De ante mano muchas gracias por todo.**

**Recuerden los Follow y Favorite nos alegran pero un review nos hace mejorar con ideas y nos alimentan n.n**

**Aquí dejare el Link de la historia original ^^**

www. naruto uchiha foro / video-girl-hinata -act-13-07-08


End file.
